


The Kind Of Reckless That Should Send Me Running

by wilderwestqueen



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilderwestqueen/pseuds/wilderwestqueen
Summary: ASK PROMPT: Drabble based on Taylor Swift's 'Sparks Fly'. 
“Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain,
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain,
‘Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile.”





	

_“Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain,_

_‘Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile.”_

* * *

 

The rain in the archipelago was relentless.

After months of bitterly cold winds and dark clouds, the heavens had opened, unleashing the kind of torrential rain that turned the grassland to bogs and raised the sea level dangerously close to the Edge. If they hadn’t built their huts up high, they’d all be knee-deep in slush by now.

Hiccup had resigned himself to sitting alone in his hut, working on his maps or writing in his journal, when Astrid appeared at his door, her hair dripping with water and her eyes shining.

No sooner had the words “race me,” left Astrid’s mouth was Hiccup up and out the door, chasing after her and yelling while she dared him to catch up. They pelted down the stairs, nipping in and out between the huts towards the dragon stables, unable to keep themselves from hooting with laughter.

By the time he’d reached Toothless, he was soaked through, his fringe sticking to his forehead. They’d zoomed up into the air just seconds after Astrid and Stormfly, and he soared after her, ignoring her taunts as they raced around the island.

They touched down outside Hiccup’s hut at exactly the same time, the two of them falling off their dragons while their shoulders shook with laughter.

“I won.”

“You did not.”

“I did.”

“Did not!”

Hiccup hooked an arm around Astrid’s waist, pulling her closer, still holding back a laugh. “Did too,” he whispered, before he pulled her into a kiss.

When the broke apart, he could see the corners of her twinkling eyes crinkling, and he wondered to himself if there was anything better in the world than when Astrid Hofferson smiled.


End file.
